


.: U N D E R F E L L :.

by fellSans



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Abuse, Comfort, Death, M/M, Other, Suicide, Violence, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellSans/pseuds/fellSans
Summary: These are a slew of one offs set in my personal take on the Underfell universe.  Tags will change as I add more chapters. Also if you think this is going to be nice, you're dead wrong. Terrible universes need to be written too.





	1. g o n e

**Author's Note:**

> Fell is my personal version of Underfell Sans. This is also my take on Underfell.

            “w-why the fuck are you here?! g-get out!” Came a strangled, sobbing noisy few words from a skeleton sobbing on his bedroom floor. He sat there nearly limp with a knife shaking in his phalanges, dirty t-shirt covering his torso and equally grimy shorts barely holding up on his hips. His sockets were wide, the only good pupil in red shining small and shaky in his right socket. A tall figure stood in his doorway, blocking most of the light from entering the room with his dark armour and imposing size. “g-get the fuck out!” He screamed louder, pain stitched recklessly into every syllable. Marrow and magic leaked from bits of his bones, his ribs, his spine, his radius and ulna and some on his pelvis and femurs as well. Small cuts, large ones, grazes, pokes, pricks chips and scrapes covered him. A steady stream of translucent tears the color of his magic poured from his good socket, dripping onto the floor as his marrow did staining the already grungy shirt he wore. The figure stepped inside and went to speak but silenced himself feeling guilty and shameful seeing his older brother like this. Fell shook on the floor, bones rattling heavily against the wood under him and against his other bones. The clacking sounds muffled in the still, dusty air swirling listlessly around them; it almost choked Papyrus as he took a few shaky swallows of air.

“S-sans, what are you-”

He was interrupted. “w-what the fuck does it look like i’m doing?! i-i don’t wanna be here anymore...this place i-is fucking shit. i-i feel like shit, you treat me like shit, everyone treats me like shit. i-i aint loved, i aint useful, i aint wanted. all i-i fuckin do is drink, eat sometimes, drink s’more and f-fuckin complain about your abusive ass. a-and the kid, they come, they go around do shit and i-i either gotta kill em or fuckin let them rot down here with us. and then they fuckin reset. n-none of this fucking matters, we’re stuck down here. we’re fucking stuck down here with no way out!” Screaming, Fell was screaming, exasperated words and self-depreciative cadences. He felt terrible, stuck and cracked and broken and this was all he had left that he could do to end the cycle for a while. “i can’t even fucking stay dead either! the kid, they will reset this shit, and i’ll wake up in my bed same day as always, thursday, sobbing my damn socket out because i-i can’t fucking stay dead!” Fell gestured as he spoke, the knife making sharp articulated counterpoints to his reckless speech. He wanted to die, he wanted to feel the blackness surrounding him and he couldn’t, not permanently. He was sick of everything here but there was nothing he could do about it.

            Papyrus swallowed thickly, the taste of bitter regret and rotten things coating the magic swirling in his mouth as his tongue. There was nothing he could do to fix this, Fell was on the floor with a knife and all he could do was stare down at him with the most dumbfounded expression he had and felt helpless at the hands of his suicidal brother.  The taller skeleton clenched and unclenched his phalanges tightly in short bursts. He wasn’t calm and felt near to hyperventilation as much as Fell already was with his older brother’s short spasming gasps of air. As much as he was the rock in the family, the pillar of life and fortitude keeping them alive he felt near to crumbling, Fell was his family, his life and his world and he did nothing to show him. Nothing at all and now he couldn’t do anything but watch his brother slice another gash into his rib-cage haphazardly and near shriek in pain as the tip grazed slightly against his soul. Papyrus went to say something again but once again the words died in his non-existent throat. “can’t you see you piece of shit i don’t want you here! get the fuck away from me, go, leave me the fuck alone, i don’t want you! let me fucking die alone like you've fucking wanted!” Once again Fell screamed, voice hoarse and strained. Marrow leaked from the corners of his mouth as some of it burbled up from wounds on the vertebrae along his neck. Papyrus backed up and nearly tripped over himself, he knew Fell relied on him, that he cared in some way or he’d have left already. H-he...he couldn’t believe his brother was this far gone. He couldn’t do anything, his brother didn’t want him and that was final. The strong second in command of the royal guard almost broke down and started crying but he stopped, gathered himself and became the cold and callous leader he lived in. Every little bit of emotion he kept tucked in a box in the corner of his mind, all the hurt and pain that Fell inflicted with his truthful words he’d save for later. Now wasn’t the time.

“get. the. fuck. out!” One last roaring scream of desperation and a bone were both thrown at Papyrus, both stung equally although the bone scraped a deep line across his right cheek-bone. As he backed out of Fell’s room, a thin line of his own marrow trickled down his skull. He sunk to the floor against the outer wall of his brother’s room as he heard the knife slickly carve a jagged line through Fell's soul. The sound of it shattering echoed loudly around in his skull and he clutched his arms around his chest, choking back a sob as he tried to keep his composure. Dust wafted out from the room, chilling silence closing in on him like a thick blanket. Fell was gone.


	2. some nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell comes home drunk, you can imagine Papyrus aint happy in the slightest.

Night passed in the Underfell. Monsters were already inside and locked up or cowering on their ways home in case a stronger monster decided to come along and have some fun. Sans, Fell rather as he preferred to be called, stumbled his way from Grillby’s. It was roughly 2 in the morning for the smaller pudgy bag of bones that is Fell and he had spent 90% of his night drinking himself into a grey haze. A fog fell over his mind and everything including his thoughts were numb or at least he was drunk enough that any of the thoughts he did have were rather dull and he couldn’t remember them one second to the next. He blinked a few times blearily trying to get his one good eye to properly see the path in the snow ahead of him. Grillby’s was nice and all in comparison to the bitter cold outside but with all the snow and slippery paths between here and home well... It didn’t make for the best of times as he stumbled and slipped on patches of ice and compact snow. Slurred curses tumbled from his mouth like a waterfall, a tumult of vulgarity that’d attract anyone in the area to him had he not been the Great and Terrible Papyrus’ brother.  
  
Fell attempted to step over a rock but with his slippers he tripped over it and landed face first in the snow. Lumps of the cold stuff packed themselves into his bad socket and he hissed in pain, the sharp stinging cold painfully digging into his sensitive socket. You’d think he couldn’t feel anything what with it being 90% dead but that was about the opposite. Violently Fell ripped the snow from said orifice and stumbled his way back to the house. Papyrus would more than likely be waiting for him and would berate him to no end for drinking so badly again, Fell would get hit, he’d swear, try and attack his brother, lose said almost physical fight and then stumble up to his room all bruised to sleep with nightmares permeating his unconsciousness.  As expected the second his presence was even felt at the door Papyrus had it slamming open.  
  
“YOU IDIOTIC FUCK! DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU HAVE TO FUCKING WORK IN THE MORNING? AND YOU’VE BEEN OUT PISSING AWAY ALL OF YOUR MONEY AGAIN!”  
  
“i don’.....iduncare...f-fuck...” he took a bit of a deep breath, steadying himself slightly not that it really did any good.  
  
Papyrus reached out and smacked Fell across the face, backhanding him with enough force that Fell stumbled and just about fell over; a wobbly grin snaked its way onto his face. That sent another slap in Fell’s direction. “I WILL SMACK THAT FUCKING SMUG EXPRESSION OFF OF YOUR PATHETIC FACE SANS! HOW I'M EVEN ABLE TO TOLERATE YOU WITH YOUR LAZINESS AND SHIT HABITS IS BEYOND ME!”    
  
Fell fell, his skull ached as it was but the sharp sting from getting slapped made him feel like his skull cracked in half. A dry chuckle slurred its way from him, he swore once but sort of laughed again. Any words he attempted to speak were too drunkenly put together to mean anything other than babbling. He tried getting up but Papyrus kicked him hard in the ribs, cracking his sternum with a loud snapping noise. Fell cried out with a harsh grunt from the pain but laughed again in a wobbling tone.  
  
“GET UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Papyrus dragged his brother up as the smaller skeleton just sort of lay drunkenly on the ground. He’d break him if he had to, to get him to behave, or rather just at least stop being a drunk asshole and do his damn job properly; he was a disgrace to the family and to the guard who only let him have the sentry position so that the two of them could get some extra income at some point a long time ago. He shook with anger and threw Fell to the ground hard enough that his skull bounced off of the floor. Without any more words Papyrus ground Fell’s skull harshly into the hard flooring with his heel before turning around and stalking with heavy footsteps back up to his room. No goodnights, no nothing other than the sound of his door slamming. Slowly, after about half a minute of Fell lying on the ground slurring out a string of wet and drooly laughter, he managed to get himself up with a single guttural laugh. With wobbly footsteps and noises of pain he managed to slowly make it up the stairs before he slammed his door shut and face planted directly onto his bed, curling up into an approximate ball; tears streamed down his face from the pain of his cracked sternum and head that pounded like Thor's hammer on his skull. Fell twitched before everything tunneled in and he passed out, the world around him going not so blissfully black for the night.


	3. Of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short snippet describing a scene where Blueberry comforts Underfell Papyrus after finding his brother dead.

            It wasn’t supposed to happen this way, not like this. He wasn’t supposed to...Papyrus looked around the snow, the powdery substance reflecting the gray-red light in the underground with a somber atmosphere. Flakes drifted around in the air, small and beautiful, individual dancers leaping jumping and twisting to the non-rhythm of the air. Despite the wide open space of the cave that leapt up miles high, everything felt suffocating, filled with cotton and thick to breathe. All sounds were muffled save the occasional gust of wind that jostled the snow around them. Papyrus stared at the ground, kneeling on the snow. A jacket sat in the snow, dusty as if it hadn’t been used in years on top of a gray, flaky pile. His expression darkened and rage surged through his bones, he knew who did this, the small wet patches of melt were enough to tell him that it was the flame monster who ran the bar Fell went to. Although the rage soon melted into utter grief and he collapsed onto the snow, heaving, wracking, breathy sobs coming from him.

            A little ways away stood Blueberry, eyes wide and sorrowful. Tears gathered at the edges of his sockets and his gloved hands were balled into fists in front of his chest. He didn’t quite know what to say. On one hand, Fell was nothing more than a pile of dust under his coat and on the other hand the skeleton he grew to love had collapsed on the ground sobbing because of his dead brother. _“..._ _It’s going to be ok.”_ Came his soft voice, choked up and half swallowed by his tight non-existent throat. Papyrus couldn’t even yell at Blueberry, only shake his head no in response. His hands shook as he grabbed Fell’s coat, sear mark clear on the front nearly cleaving it in half. Papyrus choked on another breath, this couldn’t be happening. His brother was dead, this couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t... Papyrus weakly pulled Blueberry over to him, wrapping his free arm around the smaller one’s frame. Blueberry pulled Papyrus’ skull into his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Papyrus’ neck. _...It wasn’t going to be ok._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little scene was based from this picture. I don't know the artist but if anyone can let me know I'll gladly add a link to their page.  
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/203c67533d592b6c0abaf9ab18532662/tumblr_ohwk4ummVQ1u6o9vwo1_1280.png


	4. Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk was wandering in Waterfall trying to elude the Royal Guard Undyne but failed. Her spears prove to be quite deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Goretober prompt! It isn't very long but I figured it would fit for my Underfell Frisk quite nicely. My UF!Frisk is male as is my classic frisk.

            Damp. It’s what he felt as he traversed the deep dark of Waterfall. Nothing seemed to be dry, not even himself what with all the shimmering waters and falls that dotted the landscape. The red and brown hues of the cave flowers and crystals gave an eerie under-glow to everything; it made it feel both creepy and closed in. Frisk moved slowly across a bridge, late colored eyes darting around. Undyne was around, she was hell-bent on slaughtering him and he had to keep watch lest he fall prey to one of her wicked red spears made from magic nearly the same color as the clear crystals giving off the only light in the cavern. He stopped walking, something tickling at the edges of his senses.

            It zoomed past his face and embedded into the wall behind him. His eyes narrowed instantly, gaze flicking towards the direction of the spear. Adrenaline surged through his personage; he took the pocket knife out from his jacket pocket and flipped it open with a press of a button, holding it defensively in front of him. A deep cackle echoed dully in the vaulted space around the two of them. He couldn’t see her; he didn’t dare speak or even breathe even a small bit lest she hear him. It didn’t matter, another spear whizzed past his head, slicing a good hunk of his dusty chocolate hair off. He had barely any time to react with the next flash of red that appeared in his vision; it almost screamed it flew through the air so quickly. Frisk’s eyes widened, he was certain it was going to pierce his face, but it didn’t.

            The lithe red spear squelched as it pierced through Frisk’s throat, pinning his body to the wall. He panicked, immediately dropping his knife, his hands flung up to try and rip the spear out but the magic seared into his flesh making him let go. Frisk couldn’t breathe; every attempted inhale sent a burble of blood down his bronchial tube. His body twitched from pain and the burn in his lungs, each cough trying to expel the viscous liquid hitched in his chest without the proper air to expel. Frisk felt an immense pain slowly spreading through him like fire. Undyne took a few steps forward into the menacing light, wicked grin spread across her scaled face. “Looks like this little piece of shit human’s choking to death. His majesty’s going to love the last soul for his collection, isn’t he?” A few wet, wheezing gasps slipped past his impaled throat; the last thing he saw as his vision tunneled black was the red heart shaped soul of his slipping from his chest.


	5. anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fell's gotten angry about a possible scenario that's happened, over reacted and decided to get drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mild graphic death description  
> This is a vent piece. Something happened between me and someone else and I had to get out my anger and frustrations. Thankfully Fell is a great muse for those kinds of things.

the bar smelled like booze. fire and booze. always did even when it was rebuilt. he liked it that way, it smelled shitty like his life, no matter what happened he could count on that place being the same. there were two bottles of booze on the table in front of him, whiskey, just how he liked it. with his one HP he could get drunk on the human shit, it tasted cheap but he didn’t need top shelf shit to get drunk. a flush of red dusted his cheek bones but he didn’t care, he wanted more booze but until he payed off what he already drank he wasn’t going to get another bottle.   
fell swayed as he stood, furrowed expression staring straight ahead with blur edging his gaze. he slammed a handful of G on the counter in front of grillbs, the purple flame glaring at him hard. ”gimme another bottle.”  
“Why should I? You’re drinking all my stock. I think you’ve had too much already and I don’t want you fucking destroying shit. Last time you got that drunk in _my_ bar you trashed the place. Either sit down and sober up a little or get the hell out.”   
“fuck you.” fell spat, shoveling his G in his pocket, grillby grabbed his wrist, yanking about 10 G outta his hand for the alcohol and fell snarled. the flame flared his magic up in front of him and fell’s gaze narrowed. he shoved the rest back in his pocket and turned on his heel, nearly falling over as he moved to walk out. while he drunkenly stumbled from the counter fell grabbed hold of the big table in the middle of the room and roared as he flipped it over on his way out. grillby’s purple self followed fell on the way out but fell slammed the door in his face and cracked the glass inside of it. 

he shoved his way past several humans on the street and snarled at any that got too close. fell didn’t want to go home, he already trashed the bedroom, threw everything on the floor, bones split the dresser in half and he blastered the bed to ash. his soul hurt, his mind hurt, he had more rage in him than the first time he saw the human kill his brother. shit, he was starting to understand why people in his universe loved this so much, it made it easier to block everyone out and just stay a disgusting fuckwad. one of the humans on the street that he shoved past in his drunken stupor shoved him back with a fuck you and something shitty about monsters. now was not the time to get fell riled up even more than he already was.   
“say that a-fuckin’-gain you shit stain. i’ll rip your damn throat out with my bare hands.” he had whirled around and despite his short stature, his expression and the sharp feel to his magic had the human backed up against one of the walls. no one would know if this particular human was gunna go missing, not here in the fell’s home. the human about pissed himself with the pure expression of rage flashing through his working socket. magic flared from said orifice and with a quick flick of his left wrist upward, a sharpened bone shot out of the ground at an angle, the end just barely pierced into his throat. the human didn’t’ say anything back. “that’s what i fuckin’ thought you damned coward.” fell’s hand flicked upward again and a dense pack of jagged, broken looking bones shot out of the ground directly under the human’s feet, shredding his flesh like someone had tossed him into an industrial metal shredder. 

he made an almost pleasurable sound as his lv ticked up again, it felt good to relieve his anger on actual humans instead of the piece of shit inanimate objects that reside in their break house. that place was shit, it worked sort of but knowing it was still going to be there when he was done? it pissed him off to no end, nothing was ever truly broken in that place, it fixed itself and he needed to see red, see the carnage of his rage sometimes and now was one of those times. stars help him.   
fell spat on the remnants of human “fuck you,” and walked off with a tremble in his bones.


	6. Collared Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell gets a gift from Pap, he's happy for once in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part one of a two part little thing about being collared. This takes place sometime in the past when Papyrus is just starting to rank up in the guard.

the lights were low, they always were in the house. it was to keep outsiders from knowing they were home. even with the low light of the underground, whatever light was there was low, it was late and fell was wandering into the house. papyrus stood looking nervous and authoritative at the same time near the stairs to their bedrooms; he toyed with something in his hands that looked like a box.

“HELLO BROTHER.” simple words of greeting, his pupils darting around for a moment or two before settling on fell’s collarbones.

“heya boss.” he had gotten used to calling him that instead of bro or pap although both still slipped out. pap watched fell take his coat off and toss it somewhere on the bookshelf littered with a few books and their record player. “somethin’ up?”

fell’s voice sounded quiet, papyrus cleared his non-existent throat. “YES. I WANT TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING.”

brow-bone raised, fell had quite a confused expression on his skull, stuff like this never happened.

pap straightened up if that was even possible and took more of the air of a royal guardsman, as that was what he was now. “RIGHT, WELL. I KNOW OUR RELATIONSHIP ISN’T THE BEST.” he started. “BUT… WITH MY NEW POSITION, PEOPLE ARE GOING TO WANT TO TARGET YOU.”

fell narrowed his sockets with an unspoken, ‘go on’.

“AND I DON’T WANT ANY HARM TO COME TO YOU. SO, I MADE SOMETHING FOR YOU.”

the older, shorter of the two skeletons seemed to have something in his mind click, he was fairly certain he knew what was in that box now. many ‘fell-verse people had one, a collar. it signified a lot of things and the thought made fell’s bones tingle. him and pap had fucked on several occasions as it was, they were closer than brothers should be and the fact his younger brother probably wanted to collar him was… well exhilarating to start with. his bones thrummed with energy. pap about thrust the box forward, fell hesitantly took it.

the box looked simple enough, basic reclaimed wood, old brass fixtures, a simple latch on the front. nothing too fancy. he didn’t expect what was inside to be much fancier, crude was a lot of their life, crude and workable. he swallowed and with a slight tremble in his phalanges, he opened the box. the latch made a slight squeak and sitting on a nice folded piece of fabric was a leather collar. it was black, stained much like pap’s armour and riveted in were inch long spikes, probably steel. it even had a little ring and nestled in the box next to the collar itself was a chain and a clip. fell ran his fingers along the thick leather and pressed them to one of the spikes- bad idea. he drew said finger back quickly and hissed. “shit, that’s sharp. pap, you made all of this on your own?”

his brother nodded. “WITH A BIT OF HELP FROM UNDYNE. SHE FOUND THE MATERIALS AND I FOUND A BOOK, WELL TWO BOOKS AT THE DUMP. IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO DO BUT IT WAS WORTH IT. I WISH TO PUT IT ON YOU.” pap reached into the box and extracted it, it looked smaller in his hands, thin and delicate but it was anything but. strong, sturdy, both came to mind when fell thought about it.

“yea, jus’ understand what this means. means ya own me now, i’m yours an no one else’s.” it felt good saying that, something stirred in his soul that made it flutter slightly at that prospect.

“YES, I KNOW THIS.” he huffed. “NOW YES OR NO? BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO SIT HERE ALL NIGHT WITH YOU BEING INDECISIVE.”

fell chuckled and shook his skull. “i aint bein’ indecisive, just wanted ta be sure you knew what it all meant n all. but, yea, go ahead n put it on.”

“G-GOOD!” another huff. pap seemed just as shaky as fell was when he opened the latch at the back. there was a lock, or a magical lock rather, something that only pap could get open. fell felt the scrape of leather against his vertebrae and the gentle thrum of magic buzzing just around the closure. he flicked his gaze up to watch his brother nervously latch it shut, leaving behind a trail of magic at the back to lock it. fell swallowed as it nestled into place against him, it was both loose around him and yet he felt the thickness of it pressing into him. pap trailed his phalanges along the top edge of the collar and latched the chain onto it, it was short, barely reaching to fell’s sternum. it felt solid and gave a good weight around him; he cracked a smile.

“D-DO YOU LIKE IT?” pap asked, voice softer than his usual graveled tone.

“yea pap, course i like it.” fell almost didn’t say anything, he didn’t trust himself with words right now. he didn’t wanna get all emotional like this but he couldn’t help himself, everything felt good right now, their circumstances, the fact they lived in a crap universe… everything, pap just made everything less shit. he never felt like he belonged, like anyone cared about him and now pap just told him he cared, that he was wanted. pap looked over at the couch and took the box from fell, placing it on the bookshelf, then he looked back to fell. with a seeming finality and air of authority, pap grasped onto the short chain and tugged it towards him as he sauntered to the couch. fell, not wanting to have his bones broken and with the respect of his brother’s authority over him now (more than ever) he followed, allowing the taller skeleton to tug his bones against his when he sat down.

“GOOD. YOU’LL BE SLEEPING IN MY BED TONIGHT.”

“yes pa-…. yes boss.” fell grinned, nestling into his brother with an ease of comfort.  


	7. Collared Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fell no longer enjoys being collared. life hasn't been kind to him or his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the last chapter written, this takes place way far after the last chapter and Fell's not feeling too happy about his situation any more.

the lights were low. they always were in this house. dark to hide from outsiders, raiders and things. hellions who wanted destruction and dust. this place used to be a sanctuary from the outside, it used to be beautiful, full of the love of brothers trying to swim in this world where all anyone ever does is sink. not any more.

he stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up to their bedrooms, a tremble was in his hands. his phalanges traced a line against the raw leather edge, it felt rough and ragged against his bones; no longer smooth and even the spikes felt worn down and used. it used to be a symbol of trust, of care and of a love they shared, even if love wasn’t quite the right word to use. now it just felt like weight on his bones, something heavy and oppressive. no one dared touch him but…. the only person who did made it feel twisted and wrong.

he craved pap’s touch but not how he was now… he wanted that sweet caress against his skull and that possessive grip on his bones, that hungry stare from across the room. now? the only things he got were angry shouting, slaps, snarls, bruises, broken bones… most of it was his own damn fault anyway, this world was shit and he took it bad. drinking, sleeping, being lazy. hell he didn’t blame anyone for wanting to treat him like the little shit he was.

pap was home, sleeping or something after a grueling raid on some people wanting to assassinate the king, hell if he weren’t such a coward he might have joined them and taken out the shitty leader. nah who was he kidding, he didn’t have the effort to put into something like that, maybe if he wasn’t such a lazy ass or depressed all the fuckin’ time. fell sighed and meandered to the kitchen, took out a bottle of mustard from the fridge and chugged most of it. fuck no he didn’t cry, he sucked it up like a fuckin hard ass and drank it into oblivion. he’d go to grillby’s again tonight, or maybe soon, he needed not to feel.


End file.
